unpredictable fate
by ChibiMonkeyGirl
Summary: Everyone knows of the fiend, Amidamaru, but what yoh doesnt know about.Is his longing heart to his true love. And what is this, Anna knows more about it O O. Mayor problems ahead people


Heloo happy new year everyone ^^. This time it's a follow up story of sakura and amidamaru, Note to all sakura is not her real name. Just so you know.

If I could have just one wish,

Knowing that I could never find that feeling.

With anyone other than you.

Prologue : 

Ill swear this to you my beloved one,

So that you will know no matter what,

My love for you will never vanish.

No matter how much time fly's bye.

Ill swear this to you, only you hold the key.

To my loving heart and all I will ever be.

You're beloved Sakura flower.

You're only Tsubaki.

"Hey you what are you doing around here at this hour, ami-chan?" asked one of the samurai that surrounded me with a mocking tone in his voice.

"_Why are they here?" I would like to know that myself._

"_hey calm down" _

"_The person you're waiting for wont come, yesterday in your stead we…"_

"_Do not say any more"" _

"_I do not intend to leave this place"_

"_I made a promise""_

"_I must make it. This is not possible," _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAH" _

_I hear a painful scream, but wait that voice I can't be…..NO"_

_I ran as hard as I could but I was too late the samurai surrounded the dead body of Mosuke._

_My heart stopped. My hands trembled. The samurai noticed my presence snickering,_

"_look who it is the samurais woman, lets have some fu—gyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"_

_The man screamed in agony when he screamed in pain when my hand came in contact with his eyes and were ripped out of his skull." _

"_You really think I could not defend myself do you, I may be the woman of a samurai but I can fight" was that really me. My voice sounded so, cold and without feeling._

"_That's it he is open" I dove for his shoulders and made a dive for the sword named Harusame I had it in my hands before he knew it and unsheathed it." for the sake of the man who was as a brother for me"" I took a killer stance "Shall I eliminate you and send your deprived spirit to the lowest circle of hell" Before the man could blink I was at this throat taking what he had taken from Mosuke. And had sealed him to face is fate._

_I was covered in blood but I didn't care all I cared about was reaching him, my feet hurt from al the running, my wounds stung like hell, but I ignored them._

_All I could think of was Him._

_There he was fighting like no tomorrow they where all dead but he.. I run up to him. THAT IDIOT he knows that his body can't keep up with him._

_Just when he began to fall I catched him in my arms._

_He was dying and we both knew it._

"_ts-..ba..ki" I began to cry, knowing he would leave soon. "Don't worry ill be okay. it was a lie and we both knew it"_

""_wait for him, Kay when you do come and find me. Ill be waiting" I told him to shoot the questions who popped up in his head when he saw my dispelled body. My kimono was ripped my ponytail was gone and I was covered in blood._

"_You're bleeding?"_

"_I made Mosuke murderer pay"_

_He smiled damn his hot smile. He reached up with his hand. And brushed some hair from my face._

"_I love you, don't ever forget that…my mate" I smiled while the tears flowed freely over my cheeks. _

"_I Know, I have a mark to prove it" I was trying to lighten the mood but it did not work. He chuckled more out of my failed attempt than out of humor._

_He took a sitting position." you know that we will wait, don't worry we both have faith in you. you're stronger than anyone we ever met"_

"_I stroked his cheek with my hand. I know if I only had more power" _

"_Don't go there; I love you for who you are, not for you power. Mosuke would slap you if he heard that"_

"_you're right"_

_He leaned forward and gave me one last kiss. Then he fell back and I knew he was gone, I cried and cried. _

_My heart filled with more and more hatred for the shogun as the minutes passed._

_Filled with rage I attacked the shoguns castle and killed everyone, after I had banished the shogun to hell I was killed by a samurai. But I did not care I would join amidamaru and Mosuke._

_Would have, but the gods had other plans….._


End file.
